


Дурацкая дразнилка

by Tayash



Category: Johnny's Jr., Travis Japan
Genre: AU, Angst and Romance, Daily occurrence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Арачика, Арачика, Арачика, Арачика»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дурацкая дразнилка

***  
«Арачика, Арачика, Арачика, Арачика».  
Дразнилка появилась с тех самых пор, как ребята ступили на порог реабилитационного центра для проблемных подростков. Уже тогда стало понятно, что эти двое друг для друга гораздо больше, чем просто друзья, но, несмотря на это дружить с ними хотели.  
Аран довольно быстро прославился своим вспыльчивым характером, несочетающимся со спокойной внешностью, а Миячика наоборот, оказался довольно добродушным и милым, хотя первое время от него многие шарахались. Многие шутили, что противоположности притягиваются, за что частенько огребали то от одного, то от другого.  
\- Идиоты, - ворчит Аран, сидя на крыше, свесив ноги, и доедая яблоко. – Я их всех сюда приведу и с крыши прыгать заставлю!  
\- Злюка, - тянет Кайто и пихает его кулаком в плечо. – Они же просто шутят.  
\- Бесят они меня! – недоеденное яблоко летит вниз, и Арану становится как-то легче. – Чего они все лезут? Я не хочу дружить со всеми. Мне вообще кроме тебя никто нафиг не нужен.  
\- Знаю-знаю, - Миячика потягивается и запрокидывает голову, разглядывая низко плывущие облака. – Наверное, дождь будет…  
Абе неопределенно фыркает и кривится.  
\- И при чем тут вообще дождь?  
\- Не знаю. Может, я хочу, чтобы ты промок и немного остыл.  
\- Идиот, - вздыхает Аран и улыбается, когда Кайто накрывает своей ладонью его. – Пошли, я жрать хочу.

***  
Они ладят практически со всеми за малым исключением, но больше всего дружат с одной неразлучной троицей. Высокий Мюто такой худой, что его вполне могло снести сильным порывом ветра, блондин Тайга страдает от глубокой депрессии, которая в моменты обострения выходит боком ему и Кентаро – третьему парню настолько невысокого роста, что просто удивительно, как он мог быть старше своих друзей.  
Эти трое везде ходят вместе, лишь иногда оказываясь вдвоем, когда Тайгу помещают в палату после очередного обострения.  
\- Часто у него такое? – интересуется Миячика во время прогулки в небольшом парке.  
\- Несколько раз в месяц точно, - отвечает Кентаро и останавливается у раскуроченного молнией поваленного дерева. Недолго думая, он забирается на ствол, покачивая ногами в ярко-оранжевых кедах. – Бывает несколько раз за неделю, а бывает и месяцами все хорошо. До серьезного доходило крайне редко, мы с Мюто всегда рядом, успеваем его остановить от глупостей.  
Абе и Кайто странно переглядываются, а Морита прыгает на дерево и плюхается рядом с Кентаро.  
\- До серьезного? Это, например?  
\- Ну…, - задумчиво тянет Ясуи, чуть наклонив голову вбок и уставившись куда-то мимо парней, на соседние стволы деревьев. – Была пара опасных моментов, когда мы чуть не прозевали, да, Мю? Он чуть не полоснул себя по шее ножом; потом еще пальцы кипятком жег, но это давно-давно было, уже и следов не осталось, а могло быть гораздо серьезней. Ммм, кажется, еще с крыши пытался спрыгнуть, но и тогда мы едва-едва успели. Вот.  
Кентаро ловит на себе удивленные взгляды и смеется.  
\- Не-не-не, вы не думайте, что он ненормальный. Просто… в средней школе его похитили, увезли в другую страну и он несколько лет считался пропавшим без вести. А потом представляете, когда его нашли, он узнал, что родителей уже нет. Шок, нервный срыв, депрессия, из которой до сих пор не может выйти. Как-то так.  
\- Странно, что ты рассказываешь об этом так легко и с улыбкой, - криится Аран, на что Ясуи только пожимает плечами.  
\- Тут либо легко ко всему относишься, либо заканчиваешь на кладбище. Другого не дано.  
\- Идиоты, - вздыхает Аран, хватает за руку Кайто и идёт прочь, лишь бы не видеть этой сияющей улыбки.

 

***  
\- Я не хочу тут сидеть. Надоело.  
\- Аран-чан!  
\- Что, Ясуи? Неужели тебя всё устраивает? Неужели вас всех устраивает тут сидеть? – Абе обводит взглядом всех, задержавшись на Кентаро чуть дольше. – Лично я хочу свалить.  
\- Мы, - поправляет его Миячика. – Мы хотим свалить. И если вы тоже этого хотите, тогда мы на одной стороне. Если нет, то хотя бы не мешайте.  
Это была очередная прогулка, и ребята зашли гораздо дальше, чем раньше, чтобы их не подслушали.  
\- Да…  
\- Нет…  
\- Мы подумаем, - отвечает Кентаро и неопределенно пожимает плечами в ответ на удивленные и непонимающие взгляды Тайги и Мюто.  
\- Думайте, время еще есть, - бросает Аран и гордо удаляется, оставив Миячику с неразлучной троицей.

***  
Спустя полторы недели Абе становится случайным свидетелем разговора, который заставляет его впервые почувствовать жалость. Это было на крыше сразу после заката – он сидит за металлическим ограждением, поэтому видеть его не могли.  
\- Мюто, ты что, не понимаешь? Ему опасно быть снаружи! – голос принадлежит Ясуи и кажется, он расстроен. – Сегодня на меня с ножом кинулся, а завтра людей на улице порежет? Ты об этом думал? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Нельзя.  
\- Сильно болит?  
Ясуи в ответ тяжело вздыхает. Аран считает, что уж слишком трагично, и театрально закатывает глаза, борясь с желанием прыснуть в ответ.  
\- Сам как думаешь? Вспомни, он ответил «нет». Он сам понимает и не хочет этого. Поэтому нет, мы не с ними. Пусть эти дибилы делают, что хотят.  
\- Прости, - выдыхает Морита и, судя по звуку, хлопает Кентаро по плечу. – Я хоть и лучший друг, но тебе, как его парню, виднее, что будет лучше.  
\- Пойми, я очень боюсь, что ему в голову может втемяшиться сама мысль о побеге. Я боюсь, что если это случится, он отбросит все свои страхи и неуравновешенность и решит, что снаружи лучше. Здесь я могу за ним присмотреть.  
\- Да-да, понимаю. Значит, пусть эти двое делаю, что хотят. Мы не на их стороне – мы просто в стороне.

***  
У них много времени подумать над несовершенствами плана побега, правда на голодный желудок думается ужасно плохо, о чем и ворчит Аран.  
\- Всё ещё думаешь, что это хорошая идея? – отзывается Миячика из соседней клетки, куда их посадили как животных. Из еды – чашка с водой.  
\- А ты так уже не думаешь?  
\- Не знаю, - устало выдыхает Кайто и приваливается спиной к заржавевшим прутьям. Иногда ему приходит в голову мысль надавать Арану подзатыльников, чтобы тот перестал чудить и успокоился хоть где-то. Но эта миссия кажется невыполнимой. – Сколько мы с тобой приютов сменили?  
\- К чему клонишь?  
\- Осесть бы и забить на всё. Не дёргаться.  
Аран прыскает в кулак и пытается сдержать смех. Они с Кайто вместе уже много лет, и это означает лишь одно:  
\- Всё с тобой понятно. К этой сумасшедшей троице привязался. Будь ты неладен со своими привязанностями, - он всё ещё посмеивается, пока не получает удар по щеке, как оказывается засохшим куском хлеба. Живот тут же отзывается жалобным урчанием. – Идиот…  
\- Да, я тоже тебя люблю. Грызи, пока не отобрали. И, знаешь…  
\- … знаю, Кайто. Я в кои-то веки тебя послушаюсь, - соглашается Абе и с довольной улыбкой хрустит корочкой. – Они мне тоже нравятся хотя бы тем, что не повторяют эту дурацкую дразнилку про нас.


End file.
